The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for transferring of charged toner particles in an electrostatographic printing machine, and more particularly, to an electro-mechanical roll such as a bias transfer roll including a plurality of compressible segments positioned in a tandem relation on an electrically conductive core.
Reference is made to co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/996,819 entitled, Method of Making an Electro-Mechanical Roll, Docket No. D/99132Q, filed concurrently herewith, and the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
While existing electro-mechanical rolls are generally suitable, improvements in development quality and manufacturing efficiency are desired. Therefore, a cost-effective electro-mechanical roll of suitable lengths is beneficial.
Examples of electro-mechanical rolls such as bias transfer roll and systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,233; 2,836,725; 3,043,684; 3,267,840; 3,328,193; 3,598,580; 3,525,146; 3,630,591, 3,684,364; 3,691,992; 3,702,482; 3,782,205; 3,832,055; 3,847,478; 3,866,572; 3,924,943; 3,959,573; 3,959,574; 3,966,199; 4,116,894; 4,309,803; 5,321,476; 5,849,399; 5,897,248, and 5,970,297.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.
In one aspect, an electro-mechanical roll is provided, comprising an electrically conductive core and a series of tube shaped members positioned in a tandem relationship to another and surrounding the electrically conductive core.
In another aspect, an electrostatographic apparatus includes an electro-mechanical roll having more than one, for example, from two to twenty four, tube-shaped segments positioned in a tandem relation to one another on an electrically conductive core.
In yet another aspect, an electro-mechanical roll for use in printing and copying machines may have a length ranging from 8 to 120 inches and an outside diameter ranging from 0.25 inches to 48 inches. The roll may be made by using a plurality of molded or extruded, tube-shaped segments positioned in a tandem relation to one another on an electrically conductive core. Each tube-shaped segment may have a length, for example, up to about 50% of the overall length of the roll.
In a further aspect, an electro-mechanical roll includes an electrically conductive core having a length and an outside surface. A plurality of conformable members are disposed coaxially over a portion of the outside surface of the electrically conductive core, each of the plurality of conformable members have a length. The plurality of members are positioned in tandem relationship to one another over the outside surface of the electrically conductive core.
In another aspect, a bias transfer roll includes an electrically conductive core having a length ranging from about 8 inches to about 120 inches and an outside surface. A plurality of conformable tube-shaped segments are disposed coaxially over a portion of the outside surface of the electrically conductive core and positioned in tandem relationship to one another along the outside surface of the electrically conductive core. Each of the tube-shaped segments have a length of at least 0.5 inches. An overcoat layer is disposed on the plurality of conformable tube-shaped segments.
In yet another aspect, a xerographic apparatus includes a development unit; and an electro-mechanical roll. The electro-mechanical roll including a stainless steel electrically conductive core having a length ranging from 8 inches to 120 inches and an outside surface. A plurality of tube-shaped segments are disposed coaxially over at least a portion of the outside surface of the stainless steel electrically conductive core. The tube-shaped segments are positioned in tandem relationship to one another along the outside surface of the electrically conductive core. Each of the tube-shaped segments includes a polymer organ elastomer and has a length ranging from 0.5 inches to 12 inches. An overcoat layer is disposed on the tube-shaped segments. The xerographic apparatus is adapted for copying and/or printing.
Still other aspects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiments are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.